


Time to Unwind

by royalrowena (ed_geins_tailor)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ed_geins_tailor/pseuds/royalrowena
Summary: Hunter Rose finds time to relax with Rowena. Sexy times ensue.





	Time to Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> The character of Rose is the OC of my tumblr friend @hotdiggitydammit, who requested this fic.

Rose knocked on the door of the hotel room, double-checking the room number from the text Rowena had sent her. She shifted from one foot to the other; the hunt had been hard and bloody, and she had showered at the bunker afterwards. Rowena’s invitation to visit was a welcome diversion; Rose just needed to unwind.

The door opened and Rowena stood there, wearing a purple silk robe. Her feet were bare, the toenails painted a deep red. There was the barest hint of makeup on her face; Rose often wondered what she would look without it. She gave the witch a lopsided grin. Rowena returned the smile.

“Come in, dear, come in,” she said, standing to the side and gesturing into the room. Rose came in and stopped. The room was lit only by candlelight; there was the scent of some exotic incense in the air, and a classical piano piece played softly from somewhere. Rose looked around.

“Wow...now this is what I call relaxing,” the young hunter said, coming further inside. Rowena shut the door behind her.

“I know you said the hunt was exhausting; I wanted to do something to help you. Make yourself at home, darlin.” Rowena walked over to the sofa, and Rose joined her. She kicked off her boots after she sat down. There was a bottle of wine and two glasses on the small table in front of them; Rowena poured them each a glass. She handed Rose one.

“To unwinding,” she said, offering a toast. Rose smiled and touched her glass to Rowena’s.

“Amen,” Rose said, and drank. “You know, you didn’t have to do all this just for me.”

Rowena scoffed. “Och, it’s nothing, dearie. I mean, isn’t this what friends do? Help each other?” Her green eyes sparkled in the candlelight as she regarded Rose, who swallowed suddenly.

“Yes, I mean, uh, yes, that’s exactly what friends do.” She took another sip of wine; Rowena looked absolutely radiant, her fiery curls falling past her shoulders. Rose had felt herself drawn to the witch for a while, but had been reluctant to make a move. Still, she had often wondered what it would be like to kiss Rowena, to hold her small frame against her. But she was just a hunter, and absolutely nothing like the elegant witch.

Rowena was still looking at her over the top of her wine glass, and Rose suddenly realized that the witch was staring at her like she was starving and Rose was a four course meal. She shifted on the sofa, setting her wine glass down. Rowena kept looking at her, cataloguing every move.

“You look tense, you poor dear. Come here, let me massage your shoulders.” Rowena set her wine glass down as well and looked expectantly at Rose. The hunter scooted over, sitting with her back to Rowena. Small hands descended on her shoulders and began to rub them.  


“Oh my, your muscles are so stiff. Relax, darlin. Just relax…” Rowena moved Rose’s long black hair out of the way as she massaged her. Rose closed her eyes and sighed. Rowena’s hands were as magic as the witch herself; Rose felt the day begin to drain away. 

She was so relaxed, in fact, it took her a few minutes to realize that she could feel Rowena’s breath on her neck; goosebumps rose on her skin. 

“There you go, darlin,” Rowena whispered, her lips just barely above the flesh of Rose’s neck; the hunter shivered. Rowena made a satisfied sound.

“You know, I’ve found you quite beautiful since the day I met you. I’ve been thinking about you a lot,” Rowena said, and this time her lips brushed against Rose’s throat. 

“I-is that so?” Rose murmured, feeling shy. Rowena chuckled.

“Oh yes. I’ve watched you, listened to you, and it’s made me feel...things. Lots of things.” Her hands ran down Rose’s arms, stroking her skin. Rose let Rowena turn her around to face her; the hunter’s blue eyes were wide.

Rowena reached up and touched Rose’s cheek gently. “Can I kiss you?” the witch asked just as softly. Rose found she could only nod, still not believing that this was really happening. Rowena leaned forward and pressed her lips against Rose’s, cupping her face with both hands.

Rose felt herself transported; it was everything she could have ever imagined, and she still couldn’t believe she was kissing Rowena MacLeod. She brought her arms up, trembling, and slipped them around the witch, drawing her closer.

Rowena broke the kiss, her tongue darting out to lick her lips. “Mmm, you taste just like I imagined you would. Although that’s not the only thing I’d love to taste.”

Rose’s jeans suddenly felt tight and chafing, especially between her thighs. She absolutely could not believe this was really happening, that Rowena MacLeod had actually propositioned her. It was then that she realized that Rowena was completely and totally naked underneath the soft silk robe she wore, and her brain short-circuited.

The witch grinned slowly, her hands moving from Rose’s arms to her breasts; she cupped them through the T shirt Rose wore. The hunter moaned, arching her back a bit. Rowena’s grin widened.

“I need to see you, darlin. I need to feel you...gods, I’ve wanted to feel you for so long.” Her hands slipped under the T shirt and caressed Rose’s breasts through her bra, squeezing them, feeling the nipples harden under the soft cloth. Rose crashed her lips against Rowena’s, letting the witch’s tongue dart into her mouth. She was getting wet, the center of herself growing warm.  


“Can I take this off?” Rowena said between kisses, tugging at the T shirt. Rose nodded, mewling. Rowena stripped off the shirt and laid Rose down on the sofa. She straddled the young hunter, devouring her mouth, before kissing a line down to her throat. Rowena’s soft, small hands were seemingly everywhere, her mouth working against the delicate flesh of Rose’s throat; she was giving Rose a hickey, marking her.

“Tell me what you want,” Rowena said, lips and tongue and teeth still moving against Rose’s neck. “Tell me, darlin. Tell me you want me as much as I want you.”

Rose shivered with delight, but she still found it difficult to express exactly what she wanted. She always liked to give to others instead of taking, and this was the first time she had ever been intimate with anyone. “Rowena…” she finally managed to say. “I...I want…”

Rowena sucked the hunter’s neck, admiring the bruise that was forming there. “It’s okay, love. You can say it. You’re safe with me. I promise.”

“I want you,” Rose stammered out. “I want you to please...please touch me.”

“Where, darlin?” Rowena licked her way down to Rose’s chest, mouthing an erect nipple through her bra. Rose groaned, arching her back more. “Tell me where you want me.”

“Everywhere,” Rose breathed. “Please…” Gathering her courage, she grasped one of Rowena’s hands and moved it between her thighs. The hunter rolled her hips.

Rowena smiled against Rose’s breast, pressing the heel of her hand against Rose’s clit. The hunter was moaning, almost writhing with urgency. Rowena gave silent thanks to whatever gods were listening that Rose’s bra had a front hook, and she used her other hand to deftly unhook the bra and push it to the side. She wrapped her lips around a nipple, sucking it, again pressing against Rose’s clit.

Rose’s brain was reeling; she couldn’t believe how good it felt. But she knew that it could feel even better than it was now. “I need...my jeans off...please…” Rowena kept sucking away, and Rose felt her clit pulse. “Oh god, Rowena, please…”

The witch pulled off of Rose’s nipple and chuckled softly. The hand between Rose’s legs went to the button of her jeans and unsnapped it, then unzipped them slowly. Rose wriggled, pushing her jeans down to her ankles, and then they were on the floor. She lay nearly naked before Rowena, who licked her lips as she gazed upon the young hunter. She noticed the wet spot on Rose’s panties and grinned.

“Should I take these off too?” Rowena asked in a teasing tone. Her fingers were suddenly just above Rose’s panties, touching the skin there softly. Rowena traced the line of Rose’s panties with one finger, dipping it slowly underneath the cloth.  


“Rowena, oh my god,” Rose choked out. Her legs spread out wider, her hips rolling up, trying to get friction. She needed Rowena badly now. The witch smiled, slipping her fingers farther under Rose’s panties, and was delighted to find the hunter was smoothly shaved down there. Rowena licked her lips and couldn’t wait any longer. She slid the panties down in one quick movement, and then Rose was naked.

“You are absolutely beautiful,” Rowena said in a hushed tone. “Your body should be worshiped, and often.” Rose blushed at the compliments, wriggling under Rowena’s watchful eye. And then Rowena touched her clit, and all thought seemed to vanish from her mind.

Rowena stroked the little nub of flesh gently at first, feeling it harden under her touch. Her finger moved down, between the folds of Rose’s pussy, finding it slick. She got her finger wet and moved it back up to the clit, rubbing it faster with the added lubrication. She moved up and sucked at Rose’s breast again as she stroked the hunter.

Rose felt her entire body tingle from head to toe as Rowena expertly rubbed her; she wanted to say so many things, ask for so many things, and still found she couldn’t, still found herself shy, even with her body laid bare. That tingle in her body was building, and she needed more, but was unable to say so.

Rowena, however, was adept at reading body language after more than three hundred years of life, and looked up at Rose. “Do you want me down there? Do you want me to taste you? I want to taste you so badly, darlin. I bet you taste so sweet.” Rose nodded, pushing at Rowena’s shoulders a bit.

The witch took the hint and slid down between Rose’s thighs. She nuzzled the hunter’s clit at first, before using the tip of her tongue to push against Rose’s clit. The hunter moaned and pushed at Rowena’s head gently. “Yes, please, please, please,” Rose said over and over. She felt Rowena smile against her clit and then the witch began to lick in earnest. She traced ancient runes over Rose’s pussy, her tongue slipping between the folds, darting inside Rose. She took Rose’s erect clit in her mouth and sucked it.

Rose had never felt anything like this in her life; she plunged her hands into Rowena’s red hair, pulling it slightly. She was saying words, but couldn’t comprehend herself. Every thought was concentrated between her legs, where something began to build. Rose felt it and held Rowena’s head between her thighs.

Rowena alternated between sucking Rose’s clit and licking into her pussy; she noticed Rose’s body begin to tense up and took a finger, slipping it into Rose’s soaking wet pussy. She sucked Rose’s clit, fucking her at first with one finger, then two, stretching her out nicely.

“Rowena, oh god, oh god, oh god.” Rose was nearly screaming, it felt so good. Her hips bucked up, and then it happened. She came hard, tugging at Rowena’s hair. Rowena felt Rose’s pussy contract around her fingers, and kept fucking her through it, sucking her clit.

Slowly, ever so slowly, it subsided, and Rose found herself sprawled out on the sofa, chest heaving. She was totally and completely relaxed now. Rowena withdrew her fingers gently from inside Rose, licking them clean, and then crawled up to lay beside the hunter.

After a few moments, Rose looked at Rowena. “That was...I mean...I have no words.” She blushed at her inability to express herself, but Rowena smiled.

“You’re welcome,” the witch said. She lay her head on Rose’s chest, tracing symbols on her skin. Rose began to think more coherently then. 

“What about you? Can I...you know, take care of you?” Rowena looked up and kissed Rose softly.

“I thought you’d never ask,” the witch said, raising herself up on her knees and untying the belt on her robe. The garment came off and was tossed to the side, and Rose drank in the sight. Miles and miles of creamy skin, dotted with freckles. Her small, pert breasts with dusky nipples standing at attention. The witch had a neatly sculpted mound of red hair between her legs. Rose got up, kissing Rowena, laying the witch down on the sofa.

She settled herself between Rowena’s legs, immediately beginning to suck at Rowena’s breasts. The witch held Rose’s head against her flesh, stroking her long black hair. “Ahh yes, that feels so good, just like that.” Rose sucked one nipple, then the other, licking around the areola. Rowena reached down between her own legs and stroked herself, feeling the wetness between her thighs.

Rose kissed down the length of Rowena’s body, dipping her tongue into the witch’s navel. Rowena rubbed herself faster, but not too fast. She didn’t want to come just yet.

“Will you fuck me?” Rowena asked breathily. “Please? I need you inside me.” Rose moved Rowena’s hand out of the way and ran her finger between the witch’s folds, slipping inside her wet pussy. She began to fuck Rowena, just as the witch had fucked her, one finger at first, then two. Rose nuzzled at the mound of hair surrounding Rowena’s clit, then found the little nub. She gave it a tentative lick and Rowena moaned.

Rose moved Rowena’s legs farther apart and sucked at her clit, trying to remember how Rowena had sucked hers. The witch writhed underneath her, muttering in Gaelic. Rose, growing bold, slipped a third finger inside Rowena.

“Oh gods, yes, just like that, just like that,” the witch babbled, her hips coming up, her back arching. Rose thought she had never looked as beautiful as she did in this moment. She licked and sucked, fucking Rowena harder, faster. Rowena’s small hands moved in Rose’s hair.

“I’m close, oh gods I’m so close,” Rowena mumbled. Rose sucked harder, her fingers stretching Rowena’s pussy. Suddenly Rowena screamed, her whole body seeming to freeze up, and then her orgasm washed over her. Rose moved her tongue all over Rowena’s pussy, licking up every last drop. 

Then it was over and Rowena lay spent on the sofa, her red curls spread out around her head. Her hands pulled at Rose, tugging her upward, and the hunter crawled up beside the witch. They curled together, not saying anything, just gently stroking skin.

“I gotta say,” Rose said finally, “that was awesome. Probably the best way to relax, in my opinion.”

Rowena smiled. “I agree wholeheartedly.” She touched Rose’s face. “You don’t have to leave, do you? You know you could...stay.” Rowena suddenly looked shy, something Rose had never seen in the witch.

“I’d like that,” Rose said, and Rowena’s smile grew wider. Then they were just cuddling each other, talking softly about nothing, and Rose thought it couldn’t have been a more perfect night.


End file.
